1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hinge assembly and, more particularly, to a hinge assembly employed in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, or a personal digital assistant generally has a main body and a display body (or panel) pivotally mounted on the main body by a hinge assembly.
A typical hinge assembly includes a bracket, a first rotating module, and a second rotating module. The first and second rotating modules are positioned on the bracket. The first rotating module is fixed to the display body of the electronic device. The second rotating module is fixed to the main body of the electronic device. The first and second rotating modules provide rotation about two rotational axes. However, the external force enabling the second rotating module to rotate can not be adjusted to meet different requirements.
Therefore, a hinge assembly to solve the aforementioned problem is desired.